


Shipment

by FetchMeSomeCoin



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got bored during quarantine and wrote this 20 minutes ago, I'm Sorry, mentions of fat shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetchMeSomeCoin/pseuds/FetchMeSomeCoin
Summary: Skye knows things are getting rough when Midas starts looking different.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Shipment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first posted fic and I will likely make many errors. Any comments are appreciated and if you like my work or are interested, I might post more Fortnite fanfics as I have over 30 and know how it feels when you're desperate for some content. I also do not keep up with lore and if you notice anything off in that area, blame my ignorance. Also, I just found out these dudes are, like, spies or something so if the story does not make sense in that regard I apologize.

Skye knew it, Brutus knew it, even that dang banana knew it, everyone knew it. They were royally, majorly screwed when they lost that shipment. The only shipment they'd receive that month from that company.

Midas had been seething, absolutely pissed. More mad than anyone's ever seen him Skye'd say, but knew internally she was wrong. She had heard soon after, when everyone had left, Midas talking to the company and how it refused to send any more shipments. And just like that, billions lost because of a simple mistake: one made by Brutus, but covered by Meowscles. Midas had returned to his room: jaw clenched, teeth creaking, yet appearing composed on the outside. 

That shipment loss seemed to trigger more losses; their enemies surely must have found out about their recent failure and had been inspired to attack. More and more losses piled on top until Midas had to start covering expenses from his own pocket. No one noticed any change: maybe only in the air, maybe only in the way people would act especially professional and on their best behavior around Midas, knowing the reason they had food in their bellies was from his graciousness, but she noticed, she knew. Skye always knew these kinds of things, especially about Midas.

Despite him being her employer, he was like a brother: a grumpy, bossy brother who could kill her and no one would blink an eye, but he wouldn't. She reminded him of someone, this Skye knew and exploited to no end: finding out shipment dates, accessing top-secret information, and even his birthday; which was only fair in her opinion since she never told him her true birthday, yet received a gift with a golden bow on that day every year without fail.

She was suffering, they were all suffering, Midas even more so. Maybe not mentally but physically, emotionally? Definitely. She could see it in his eyes, his shoulders. His body would always tell more than his mouth; but what was more telling of this suffering was his gut. Normally, it was flat, not sunken, just flat, fitting snuggly in his clothes, but now? Distended, rounded, stressed. Skye'd guess maybe ten pounds, in what, two weeks?

She noticed him staying up later than usual, later than her. Doing work, always work, as she walked to get a late night glass of water.

She asks him in her mind, begs him, grovels, "Why do you do this to yourself?", and he only answers with his sobs, head in his hands, eyes red: not from tears, but from sheer exhaustion. And she wakes up to his wails and holds her pillow like it was him and sobs alongside him. Begging him silently to stop as she kisses him over and over between tears telling him to go to sleep, go to sleep. And she swears he is dying and tells him so.

Time went on and so did the losses, there seemed to be no end in sight and Midas's weight had become noticeable, enough so that even the densest of them could tell. And they all taunted him and laughed. Could they not see he was hurting, suffering? It was just money, just money; yet it wasn't. It wasn't because this is what its absence did. It hurt him, him the one who offered them safety, who saved them, who cared for them, and dare she say love? She dares because she knows.

She knows because her prayers do not work, for his broken sobbing to end, because he does not sob for himself or his money, but them. He sobs, and wails, and gains weight, hurts himself with sleepless nights because he knows they suffer from so much: wounds from their past that neither money nor gold could heal. And now she knows that his weight gain, a sign of his suffering, is a wound just like theirs and there is nothing she can do because shipments have been made, money has been made and he is not slimming down. And her world is now hell as she kisses him and sobs, knowing that she can do nothing to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. If you notice any errors or find a word that you think may fit better, feel free to comment it. I think I will edit this story more tomorrow. There are mentions of fat shaming in this story and just in case there is any confusion, the purpose of this work is not to fat shame despite the behaviors of the characters in this story.


End file.
